


Wentworth Drabbles

by Zava



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, F/M, Gen, Multiple Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 10:54:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7433972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zava/pseuds/Zava
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This will consist of different parings/dynamics ranging from freakytits, branky, ballie, fridget, Joan/Bridget, Bea/Will etc. Or a character study.  Or how different characters react to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wentworth Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Paring: Joan/Vera  
> Characters: Joan, Vera and Bridget.

The light from the LED's shined brightly against the white painted walls. There were voices outside the room and she couldn't help but scoff at what she heard she had expected better from Vera. 

Vera.

Such a disappointment.

It surprised her how much she had cared for the other woman. 

Seeing Vera follow Bridget like a little puppy left a sour taste in her mouth. 

Vera always needed reassurance but to stoop that low? It didn't matter not really for in the end she would win and Vera would come crawling back to her.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I'm open to suggestions/prompts. The next drabble I'll be doing will probably be Joan and Bridget where I will try to draw similarities between the two. The parings will be Joan/Jianna with Bridget/Franky.


End file.
